


Backdoor Delivery

by smore13



Series: Special Delivery [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1995, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Hand Jobs, Hullet (Haechan Mullet), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Johnhyuck bastards, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan harem, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Neo Zone inspired, PWB porn with banter, Past Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Pizza Delivery Porn, Porn With Plot, SMUT TAGS:, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, het jaehyun, hets will suffer, it's 1995 - no one is woke, jaehyun especially will suffer, lol, mentions of mechanophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: Johnny was flat on his back, covered in sweat and other questionable fluids as he messed around with his baby.“Come on, darling. Just a bit more, you’re almost there,” he grunted, twisting his wrist rapidly. He was ready to squeeze his eyes shut if it looked like things would get messy. He’d been sprayed before and that shit stung.“God, sounds like things are getting all hot ‘n heavy,” a voice drawled nearby. “Should I leave you two alone?”Johnny paused, grinning widely as he recognized the source.“Ignore him, baby, he doesn’t understand what we have,” Johnny crooned, cranking his wrench a few more times until the bolt he’d been working was in good and tight. He may have made a lot more noise doing so than was strictly necessary but what was life without some good fun?1995 Pizza Porn - the saga continues~ Hyuck owes a lot of money and Johnny is more than happy to collect
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Special Delivery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670464
Comments: 70
Kudos: 363





	Backdoor Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> (this work is part of a series, I'd suggest starting with part one if you wanna know what's up)
> 
> Greetings freaks and geeks.  
> This series has been haunting my brain like a horny gremlin. And we're back for some more fun with the gang!  
> I worked on other fics for two whole days before diving back in for another week lol.  
> Update: neither me nor my characters have learned to shut the fuck up, exposure to Hyuck makes everyone soft, and no actual pizza was consumed in the making of this fic.  
> Still full to the brim with 90's NorCal slang and other references.  
> Please enjoy!

Johnny was flat on his back, covered in sweat and other questionable fluids as he messed around with his baby.

“Come on, darling. Just a bit more, you’re almost there,” he grunted, twisting his wrist rapidly. He was ready to squeeze his eyes shut if it looked like things would get messy. He’d been sprayed before and that shit stung.

“God, sounds like things are getting all hot ‘n heavy,” a voice drawled nearby. “Should I leave you two alone?”

Johnny paused, grinning widely as he recognized the source.

“Ignore him, baby, he doesn’t understand what we have,” Johnny crooned, cranking his wrench a few more times until the bolt he’d been working was in good and tight. He may have made a lot more noise doing so than was strictly necessary but what was life without some good fun?

He tossed the wrench down past his knees, grasping at the body of his Cougar to pull himself out from underneath.

He sat up carefully, wiping his hands off on his dirty jeans before glancing over to see Hyuck hovering halfway up the driveway. His car was parked in front of the house and he eyed Johnny with a knowing smirk. There was still a wariness in the way he watched Johnny stand and approach, grabbing a rag to wipe his hands on as he went. God there was something about having this kid’s eyes on him. It’d only been two weeks but he’d already missed it.

“Do you always sweet talk your car?” Hyuck asked once Johnny was standing in front of him.

“I sweet talk all my girls,” Johnny replied with a wide grin. “Makes ‘em way more cooperative.”

“At least it works on someone~ Well, it sounds like you don’t need me. I guess I’ll just take off then-”

“Easy there, hot stuff,” Johnny said, catching hold of either side of his zip up windbreaker to keep him from scampering off. “I might not _need_ you but I want you. It would make me happy if you stay and isn’t keeping me happy what this is all about?”

Hyuck just looked up at him like he was trying not to smile. When Johnny used his jacket to pull him a little closer, Hyuck swatted at his hands impatiently.

“Get your greasy paws offuh me,” he complained, smile breaking through. Johnny obeyed, wiping his hands off on the rag once more before tossing it over his shoulder without a thought.

“I still think you and the car are like, a little _too_ close,” Hyuck continued matter-of-factly, grin turning sly. “Admit it. You know where your dick fits.” Johnny laughed at this,

“Trust me, if I found viable way to fuck the car legit? We wouldn’t have met. I wouldn’t need to leave the garage.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat sharply drew their attention.

Johnny’s neighbor was standing beside her own car with an armful of grocery bags and a judgemental scowl.

“Oh, hey Susan! Didn’t hear you pull up,” Johnny called cheerfully. “How’re the kiddos?”

“Fine,” she said coldly. “They’re inside, _thankfully_.”

She looked like she was considering continuing but Hyuck leaned in, placing his hand on Johnny’s chest tenderly as he shot her a sunny smile.

“You’d better go in and take care of them, then,” he suggested, tone honey laced with poison. Susan blinked in surprise. She turned with a hmph, heading inside without another word.

“Nice try, Jan,” Hyuck muttered disdainfully, watching her go. He gave Johnny a triumphant smile before rolling his eyes. “As if we really wanna hear what a middle aged breeder who still drives a Woody has to say. Spare me.”

“My hero~” Johnny teased, smiling down at him fondly. Hyuck gave him a sharp look, taking a step back and pulling his hand away.

“Oh please,” he huffed, shaking his head. “Zip it.”

Johnny reached out and yanked his zipper from around his belly button up to his chest before he could escape. This earned him an extremely put-upon sigh.

“You really think you’re funny, huh?” he asked, clearly fighting a smile.

“Duh. I am,” Johnny replied, grabbing the bottom of his wifebeater and using it to wipe some of the sweat and grease from his face. He took his time, knowing very well he was offering an excellent view of his abs and chest. “Don’t know why you like to pretend otherwise.”

“I don’t have to pretend - I just never listen to a word you say.”

“I get it. It’s the curse of a pretty face. No one ever takes me serious,” Johnny said with a sigh, letting his shirt drop. He watched as Hyuck eyes predictably flicked from his body back up to his face. With a grin, he reached out to cup the kid’s cheek. “But you’d know all about that~”

Hyuck gave him a dirty look - not because he didn’t like the comment, Johnny suspected, but because he did.

They’d been talking you see. Johnny started it. They’d hammered out all the details of their fuck appointment and he’d gone home, presumably not to speak again until they saw one another in a few weeks time.

But that was no fun.

Johnny had gotten home from work a few days later and rang him up on a whim. He’d gotten one of his roommates with a slight accent (who he would later learn was Chenle from China) who asked a lot of questions before finally handing the phone over to a highly confused Hyuck. The kid could not seem to wrap his brain around the fact that Johnny would call him for no good reason, which only served to amuse him and was incentive enough to keep it up. Hyuck had hemmed and hawed the whole time about how he was too busy to talk and how he’d already agreed to meet him again and how he wasn’t obligated to humor him when he was ‘off duty’. In the end they’d stayed on the phone for damn near 45 minutes just bickering back and forth over whether or not they should be talking at all until Johnny’s other roommate, Kurt, had padded into the kitchen and cleared his throat meaningfully, pointing at the phone then his watch.

Johnny had promptly hung up, promising to call back in a few days while Hyuck promised not to answer.

Johnny called back two days later. Hyuck’s other roommate answered. He’d asked for Johnny’s name and when he gave it, let out a little knowing hum. His name was Renjun. He left Johnny on hold to go fetch Hyuck, who picked the phone up a few moments later.

“What do you want, Mark Lee?” he’d asked cheerfully.

“Guess again,” Johnny had said with a grin.

“What the hell? Renjun told me-”

“I owe Renjun one. Tell him he gets a beer on me if we ever meet.”

“Okay… this is so not cool. You _cannot_ gank my friends.”

“I’m just so lovable, it’s impossible to resist me.”

“Oh god, excuse me while I upchuck.”

“Just do it in the sink! Then we can stay on the phone~”

“Gimme an actual break. You’re the worst type of person Johnny- wait. What’s your last name?”

“Suh.”

“You’re the worst type of person Johnny Suh.”

“Suh what are you saying…?”

He’d hung up on him but Johnny called back and they ended up chatting. They ended up talking a handful of times between then and now.

Johnny had learned that Hyuck was just as much fun to play with over the phone as in person. He’d learned Renjun could be an ally if he kept on his good side and that Chenle was young but kind of hilarious. He’d learned that when Hyuck wasn’t nervously asking to fuck his way out of debt, he was far less affected by filth and innuendo. But Johnny could still get him with sweet talk.

Thus the current glare.

“What?” Johnny asked innocently, allowing his hand to trail around the back of the kid's neck as he stepped closer. “You don’t like being reminded you’re pretty?”

Hyuck pursed his lips, refusing to look up at him fully which just resulted in him gazing up at Johnny through his lashes.

“I’d rather you tell me something I don’t know,” he said, probably intending to sound uninterested but to Johnny’s ear it was only enticing.

Johnny wasn’t much of a ‘long walks on the beach, happily ever after’ kinda guy but he could stop to appreciate the beauty around him.

And right now the sun was hanging low in the sky, starting to consider setting over the ocean that he could just make out beyond the palm trees and houses at the bottom of the hill his house sat atop, casting a golden glow over the stupidly pretty boy in front of him who’d come to let Johnny fuck his brains out. The whole scene was so picturesque it almost made him want to drive up to Wilder Beach Overlook and bend the kid over the hood of his Cougar while they looked out over the Pacific.

That probably wouldn’t be the best for first times though. Maybe some other time. He’d keep that in his back pocket if he was ever feeling romantic~

“What are you _gawking_ at?” Hyuck muttered, fed up with the lack of response. “You’re totally getting oil all over me, I just know it. Why were you working on your car anyhow? You’re the one who told me to come over at 6, in case you forgot.”

“What can I say? I lost track of time,” Johnny replied with a grin, resting his forearm heavily on the kid’s shoulder now. “She’s been needing a tune up but I spent all of yesterday and this morning on other fixes. Been picking up car jobs where I can on my days off.”

“Pizza place not paying like they should?” Hyuck asked innocently. Johnny shot him a look. 

“No thanks to you,” he pointed out. The kid only grinned proudly. He’d gotten over the guilt of his tab a little too damn quick for Johnny’s liking. “And word, the salary’s a joke but naw - I’m trying to build a potential client base, not to mention get some practice in. I take classes at the trade school in town a few days a week. Trying to become a mechanic and kiss Pizza Bros goodbye for good.”

“Really?? That’s kinda cool actually…”

“No need to sound so surprised.”

“It’s just you’re a huge loser, see.”

“Huge is right, I’ll give you that~”

Hyuck was laughing now, leaning into Johnny with abandon. Ooh, this was new. He kinda liked this.

Johnny made to wrap his arms around him but stopped when he noticed that he totally _was_ covered in oil. Plus they were still in the middle of his driveway and as much as Johnny didn’t give a fuck what his white bread, suburban middle class neighbors thought of him, he didn’t really feel like being run out of his rental with torches and pitchforks. Or worse. A petition…

He’d never really had to think about it before. Sure, Johnny was plenty into PDA and touchy feely bullshit but usually only with girls. He’s only ever dated girls. What he generally wanted from men was rough and dirty and then over with. He’d never given a dude more than a casual bro hug outside the bedroom. Like yeah, it was the 90’s - we’re here, we’re queer, get used to it or whatever. But like. He’d never cared to march about the right to love or anything because he couldn’t really understand keeping a guy around for long anyway. He didn’t know how the full homos did it.

Or maybe he did. Rather, suddenly he had an idea.

“Are we just gonna stand in your front yard all night?” Hyuck asked finally, sounding impatient. He put his hands in his jacket pockets, shivering against the breeze. “It’s getting chilly, man.”

“Windbreaker not breaking the wind?” Johnny asked with a grin, rubbing his hands up and down the kid’s arms roughly despite himself.

“It was like 5 bucks at Mervyn’s, what do you expect?” he replied with a shrug.

“It could live up to its name at least,” Johnny joked. “Anyway, no need to play coy. I know you’re just looking for an excuse to get me into the bedroom.”

“You are _not_ gonna trick me into begging,” Hyuck huffed, shivering harder. “Think again.”

Johnny only grinned. He reached into the kid’s jacket pocket to retrieve one hand, clasping it in his own.

“All in due time,” he promised brightly, turning to lead Hyuck in through the garage. He pressed the button to close the garage door, kicking off his shoes before he opened the door to the kitchen, pausing long enough to allow Hyuck to do the same.

“Damn, nice place,” Hyuck allowed, glancing around the kitchen and living room as Johnny made a beeline for his bedroom. “I should have known in this neighborhood… I totally thought you gave me the wrong address until I saw your stupid car. How’d you score the sweet crib?”

“My roommate’s family is kinda loaded. He got the connection from a friend of a friend, or some shit I dunno. Then I found our other roommate through a flyer I put up at the trade school. The rent’s not bad between three of us. The landlord’s sorta a dick but like in the way that all middle aged white dudes are, ya know?”

Hyuck nodded, looking around as Johnny pulled him into his room, shutting the door behind them.

“Ooh, and you got the master too?” he crooned with a teasing grin. “How’d you swing that? Turns out pizza boy’s more ballin’ than he lets on.”

“You already know full well I put my money where my mouth is,” Johnny purred, using the kid’s hand to pull him roughly to his chest.

“Ugh, grody,” Hyuck said, squirming to get away but Johnny could still tell he was fighting a smile. “You’re a human greaseball. Got hygiene?”

“Alright, prissy princess,” Johnny shot back with a smirk, attempting to rub his face against Hyuck’s while the kid made plenty of loud gagging noises. “Wait here while I shower. I’m not stupid enough to tell you to keep your hands off but just don’t go around breaking shit, cool?”

“I’ll try my best~”

“You’re a gremlin, you know that?”

“I don’t remember when I asked~”

Johnny snorted, wandering over to his dresser, pausing briefly as he decided how dressed he should bother getting after his shower. Not like his clothes would stay on for long. 

He heard a lot of rustling as the kid removed his stupid windbreaker and tossed it carelessly toward the door but didn’t bother to look. After a few moments of deliberation he grabbed a pair of clean sweats, not bothering with underwear or a shirt.

He walked into the attached bathroom, shutting the door most of the way behind him before turning on the water and stripping down.

He washed up quick - scrubbing at the stubborn oil, taking special care to get his face, pits, ass crack, dick. He didn’t bother wetting his hair, too impatient to wait for it to dry. It was clean enough for the circumstances.

He toweled himself off impatiently, pulling his sweats on and yanking the drawstring tight but not bothering to tie it. He tossed all his dirty clothes and towel into the hamper before yanking the bathroom door open dramatically.

This didn’t really end up having the intended effect because Hyuck was standing with his back to him, one knee on his bed as he flipped idly through one of the magazines he’d snagged from the shelf mounted on the wall. He glanced over his shoulder after a moment, grinning slyly as he held up the page for Johnny to see. It was one of his porn mags.

“Extensive collection you’ve got here, buddy,” Hyuck teased, turning away to continue flipping before glancing up at the handful of other various porn mags, mixed with car magazines, the odd crime novel, and a single Korean language book. “You just leave ‘em out for everyone to see, huh?”

“That’s the beauty of being an adult living in your own place, kid,” he shot back with a grin. “No one to come in and judge your stash.”

“We clearly have very different roommates,” Hyuck mused, glancing back at him again. “But what if your mom shows up?”

They stared at each other for a moment in the mutual understanding that all Korean mothers can and would barge into your home unannounced at all hours if they were in a position to do so.

“My parents moved to Chicago the year after I graduated high school when my mom’s sister moved there from Korea,” Johnny answered with a shrug, crossing his arms over his chest. “They asked me to come but I figured what would the jank ass _midwest_ have for me that the West Coast doesn’t, feel?”

“Lucky us, I guess,” Hyuck simpered teasingly, flipping the magazine shut. “Even with your garbage taste in porn.”

He leaned forward to replace it on the shelf, sticking his ass out (very deliberately if Johnny were to hazard a guess).

“Ooh, brutal… Hey, in my defense, tits are tits,” he shot back, coming up to Hyuck and wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind. “Unless you wanna show me something better…”

“Ugh, you’re still wet, back off,” the kid complained mildly, turning to push him away. He left his hand resting over Johnny’s abs, taking a moment to look him over appraisingly before snorting. “You’re such a freaking show off, please...”

“What’s the problem?” Johnny asked, glancing down at himself and rubbing over his stomach appreciatively, letting his fingers dipped closer and closer to the waistband of his sweats with each pass. “I’m still holding out for that career as an underwear model.”

Hyuck was tracking the movement of his hand until the tips of Johnny’s fingers dipped below the fabric of his sweats when he promptly turned away with a thoughtful hum, making his way over to examine his exercise equipment instead.

Johnny let out a surprised chuckle but didn’t complain. He had nothing but time today. He could be patient.

The build up was half the fun anyway.

Johnny turned, grabbing his desk chair and flipping it around to face Hyuck before plopping his ass down. The kid meandered mindlessly around his room for a while, occasionally stopping to poke and prod at his various accouterments. There was obviously no real purpose, other than to stall the inevitable.

Johnny leaned back in his chair, kicking his legs out comfortably and folding his arms over his chest. He waited.

Finally Hyuck wandered back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge rather primly.

“So,” he started, leaning back on his hands. “How’re things?”

Johnny managed to suppress the laugh that fought its way up his throat but he couldn’t hold back the smile. He leaned forward, grabbing the seat of the chair in his hand and dragging it until his legs could reach the bed, splayed out on either side of Hyuck’s.

“Oh you know, same old, same old,” he answered as seriously as possible, as he grinned knowingly. “Riding the daily grind. Same ol’ monotony.”

“Seen anything good on tv lately?”

“What is this, twenty questions?”

“And so what if it is?”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Isn’t that what you like about me?”

“Among other, more substantial assets.”

“Well _forgive_ me for taking an interest in your life. I mean like, you’re the one who kept calling all week, Chatty Cathy, but now that I wanna talk, noooo - suddenly you’re Mister One-Track-Mind. I don’t know why I even bother-”

“Fine, Christ. You’re like a nagging wife.”

“Puh-lease, you could be so lucky.”

Johnny was grinning again. Despite his complaints, he could play this all day. Everything with Hyuck was just so stimulating.

“Ah, actually I do have one thing…” Johnny announced thoughtfully. “Did I tell you I hung out with Mark the other day? It was chill, he’s a cool kid.”

Hyuck snorted,

“‘Cool’? Whatever you say…”

“Yeah… he is kind of like… freakishly earnest, I’ll give you that. Like he just wandered out of the 1800’s or something. I thought he had to be playing with the innocent act but turns out it’s not an act.”

“He’s Canadian, what do you expect?”

“I mean, I tried to ask him how you rated as a top and he just about pissed his pants.”

Hyuck looked almost stricken before shaking his head sadly,

“Dude, you know he’s a recovering church boy, right? You might actually kill him bringing up butt stuff. He probably considered offing himself just knowing you know.”

“Naw, I talked him down. I like the kid.”

“More than me?”

“Dunno… think he’d let me fuck him?”

Hyuck stood wordlessly, making to walk out the door. Johnny just laughed, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him into his lap.

“Since when did you care if I like you?”

Hyuck huffed in frustration - at himself as much as Johnny.

“Since now I guess.”

“Cute.”

“Shut up, dickhead.”

Johnny only grinned, reaching up brush the kid's stupid hair out of his eyes before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"You're tiny," he announced, leaning his head back to look the kid over properly. "What're the odds you're still growing, pipsqueak?"

"Oh, bite me Big Foot."

"Ah! I'd love to! So does that mean twenty questions is over now?”

Hyuck bit his lip in indecision. He had his own arms circled around Johnny's neck, one hand playing idly with the hair at the nape of his neck,

“I’m not saying I don’t want it, so chill out on giving me shit but… are you sure you don’t want me to-”

Johnny snorted despite himself,

“I'm not letting you near my ass knowing fuck all but point ‘n poke. Don’t worry, darlin’, I’ll learn you today~ Anyway, think of it as your future topping education. You get a twofer.”

Hyuck frowned but then he seemed to consider his point.

“Does taking dick really make you better at giving it?” he asked skeptically. Johnny grinned up at him wolfishly.

“It does if the top actually knows their shit,” he sang out, moving his hands down to grip Hyuck’s ass as he pulled his ever closer, working up the barest bit of friction by moving his hips beneath him. “Think about it - once you know what feels good and what spots to hit, it’ll be easier to do on someone else, right?”

Hyuck considered this again before breaking into a surprisingly sweet smile.

“Well when you put it like that it all sounds majorly convincing,” he said, tightening his grip around Johnny’s neck and leaning forward until their foreheads touched lightly. He was looking into Johnny’s eyes, tilting his head so that their noses barely brushed one another. Johnny grinned knowingly but before he could think to do anything else, the kid was out of his lap, somehow managing to dance out of his grip.

“I guess twenty questions can be over, then,” he teased, looking far too satisfied with himself.

Johnny kept his eyes on the kid, standing as he watched him twirl and land comfortably on his bed. He was getting relaxed. Johnny watched and waited.

Hyuck settled onto his bed, leaning back comfortably on his hands. He looked around then up at Johnny thoughtfully.

“So I was thinking, right? If you fuck someone for their money that makes them a sugar daddy, you know? But I’m fucking you for pizza… does that make you a pizza daddy?” he mused, lips quirking into a pretty smirk. It was dumbass nonsense but Johnny was hit with a strong wave of affection. He liked carefree, joking Hyuck even more than nervous blowjob Hyuck.

“Dunno, man,” Johnny said, pleased smile spreading across his mouth leisurely as he moved in. He propped one knee onto the bed, leaning in to grab a handful of Hyuck’s ridiculous bleached mullet, rubbing his thumb over the boy’s cheek. “But I like it when you call me Daddy.”

Hyuck’s smirk faltered as he swallowed heavily.

“Oh please,” he murmured, trying and failing to sound dismissive as his eyes flickered between Johnny’s own. “Gag me.”

“We already did that last time,” Johnny teased, earning a legit scowl from the boy that only made him laugh. “Let’s try something new. You cool with kissing?”

“Ye- yeah,” Hyuck replied, throat catching nervously. He looked torn between apprehensive and eagar and that alone was enough to get Johnny a little worked up. “I mean, it’s all good or whatever.”

Johnny rolled his eyes at the performative lack of enthusiasm, so he decided to make up for it with a little overenthusiasm of his own. He tilted the kid’s chin up with his thumb, fingers still tangled in hair as he pressed their lips together insistently. He leaned Hyuck back, smiling at the funny little noise of surprise he made, wrapping both arms around Johnny, more out of fear of falling than anything. Johnny continued kissing him hungry and forceful as he stretched his arm out on the bed, holding their weight, moving his other arm to grip around the kid’s back. He nibbled at Hyuck’s bottom lip before nudging his chin up with his nose to press kisses into his jawline and neck. He left them hovering just over the bed until he felt the kid loosen his iron grip slightly, trusting Johnny’s ability to hold them there. Then he allowed their bodies to sink into the mattress, bringing his mouth back to Hyuck’s. The kid parted his lips invitingly, without him having to prompt. Johnny licked inside, just once at first - teasing and brazen. He opened his eyes to gauge the reaction only to find Hyuck already looking at him, eyelids heavy, half closed.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” he asked, quiet, teasing. He loved to tease and he knew the kid did too.

“I like watching you work,” Hyuck said simply, tilting his head. His gaze was provocative. This kid. He really knew how to light Johnny up.

“Keep watching,” he ordered with a grin, leaning in to nip along his throat, licking over the cute freckle that sat smack dab in the middle. This drew a shaky sigh that made Johnny want to rip into the kid in earnest. Hot damn… 

He was being patient though. He was taking his time. All the time in the world.

Johnny continued to nip at the skin on his neck, then at his jaw, then brought their lips back together once more.

He slipped his tongue back inside Hyuck’s mouth, taking another peak to see the kid still watching him through lidded eyes. Johnny leaned a little more of his bodyweight down onto him, knees caging Hyuck’s hips, resting heavily on his forearms, both hands tangled in the kid’s hair.

Hyuck’s arms tightened again around his back, moving to wrap his legs around Johnny’s waist. His jeans were a little rough against the cotton of Johnny’s sweats but it was good, still good. Johnny liked it, he liked it all.

He felt Hyuck tilt his head back slightly, wrapping his lips around Johnny’s tongue, giving it a gentle tug, then a playful suck, grinning at the ensuing groan. His leg’s tightened around Johnny’s hips as he slotted them closer, ass rising off the bed. Johnny was quick to lean heavily on one arm, reaching down to cup the kid’s ass tightly, pressing them almost painfully close. They were both starting to get obviously turned on.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Johnny growled, pulling back just enough to look him over. Hyuck didn’t say anything for once, merely smirking with a shrug.

“Why don’t you do something about it?” he suggested after a beat, leaning forward to press a kiss into Johnny’s chin when he couldn’t quite reach his lips.

This would be a hell of a lot different than the last time. The last time he’d felt like he shouldn’t be doing the work, even if he wanted to. This time, he’d decided the best way to get his money’s worth (as if this was still about the money) was to be able to do whatever the hell he wanted.

Play to his heart’s content. All the time in the world.

So with no more warning than a satisfied smirk, he was sitting back on his heels, ripping the kid’s pants off with all the intensity of a starving man at a buffet.

He relished the squeal of alarm as he ripped open his button and zipper, tugging wildly to get the damn jeans off. He relished the loud, uninhibited laughter at his expense when the stupid things got all tangled around his calves and Johnny cursed under his breath as he struggled. He relished the happy sigh once Johnny finally managed to pry them off, running his hands over golden brown thighs, leaning back and yanking Hyuck closer and gripping his hips to grind the kid’s ass against his half hard dick.

He turned his attention to the tee shirt.

“Off,” he ordered, wrapping the kid’s legs around his waist before leaning forward to tug at the offending article. “Off, off.”

“Jesus, bossy ass… alright. Hold your horses,” Hyuck muttered fondly, wiggling in his attempt to help pull it off.

“The horses will not be held.”

“God you’re actually just the biggest geek on the planet.”

“The biggest is ri-”

He was cut off by a loud, annoyed groan, then distracted by the appearance of Hyuck’s entire naked torso as they finally managed to get the shirt fully off.

Fuck.

Johnny was gonna eat him.

They’d kept most of their clothes on for the first excursion, so Johnny wasn’t yet well acquainted with any parts of Hyuck’s body besides his thighs (excellent) and dick (worth writing home about).

Johnny totally was a show off, the kid had nailed that. He’d gotten himself the type of body most sought after in big, tall, attractive guys. He’d been fucked by countless dudes who were built more or less like him (albeit generally whiter and hairier). But looking at Hyuck made him salivate.

He was so damn _pretty_ \- miles of caramel skin dotted with dark freckles, lithe muscle and thin waist, with soft, plush skin that Johnny needed to taste. Like _now_.

He was pulled out of his stupor by the movement of Hyuck’s hands grasping at his own neck. He was watching Johnny’s face very carefully, expression dazedly curious. He trailed his hands slowly over his chest, watching Johnny watch him, thumbing over one of his nipples idly as he went. His hands moved lower and lower until he was gripping into the soft, supple skin over his stomach, gripping hard enough to press indents into flesh.

“Like what you see?” The question was quiet and when Johnny looked back up at the kid’s face, he was still watching him closely, almost marveling at the possibility.

Fuck. 

Johnny didn't answer. Not verbally anyway.

He grabbed both of Hyuck’s wrists, tossing his hands away without a thought, replacing them with his own. He dug his fingers into the flesh of his waist and stomach, just hard enough to draw out an extremely satisfying whimper of surprise but not nearly hard enough to bruise. He lifted, then straight up _threw_ the kid farther back on the bed so that Johnny had room to lean down, nosing over soft skin and thinly clothed dick.

“What are you doing?” Hyuck asked, breathy, curious.

“Whatever I want,” Johnny replied firmly, breathing in the musky, human smell of clean penis. He looked up at him, challenging a complaint but the kid continued to be surprisingly cooperative. He was still watching Johnny with more curiosity than anything as he reached up to run his hands over the bare expanse of Hyuck’s stomach, chest, shoulders, neck. He took to touching each of the freckles he could find, first with his fingers, then with his lips, then with his tongue. Hyuck squirmed and whined, half ticklish, half petulant - he clearly wasn’t used to being lavished with physical attention. Not in this way, at least. Not all over. Any pretend displeasure was all frontin’ though, Johnny could tell that much in the way Hyuck grasped for parts of him to hold onto - in the way he tracked Johnny’s movement whenever he pulled away. But he wasn’t going anywhere.

They had nothing but time.

Johnny dipped his head to lick a line connecting a constellation of freckles below the kid's belly button before taking the soft skin between his teeth without warning, biting down. 

A loud squeal and a punishing yank on his hair, both of which made Johnny laugh. 

"Why are you surprised I want to eat you?" he asked, gumming harmlessly over the kid's tummy now. 

"Not surprised, just pissed," Hyuck shot back, running his fingers through Johnny's hair more gently now. "I didn’t come here to be attacked, Jeffery Dahmer.”

“It ain’t my fault you were made so delectable,” Johnny reasoned, licking down from his belly button to the band of his boxers, gripping them in his teeth and pulling back. Hyuck’s dick jolted at the promise of touch before Johnny let the elastic slap back against skin with a satisfying snap. He mouthed over the bulge, turning his head left and right before pulling back to look the kid over carefully.

“I thought you were already tanned but you’re really just this color, aren’t you?” he asked interestedly. Before Hyuck could reply, Johnny grabbed him roughly again, flipping him over with zero preface, laughing at the cry of alarm. Johnny traced over the kid’s back before reaching to rip his underwear off.

Hyuck squealed, dropping flat to the mattress, reaching out to cover himself with his hand.

“What the hell, man? You could give me a little warning,” he complained, pouting at Johnny over his shoulder. “If you keep making me scream like this someone’s gonna think I’m actually getting murdered.”

“My roommates are out, you can scream as loud as you want, sweetheart,” Johnny purred, pushing his hand aside impatiently. “I just wanted to see if your ass is the same color as the rest of you. What does it matter? The panties’ll come off sooner or later~”

“Just ask first, you complete dick.”

“I’m sorry. May I please remove your drawers so that I may gaze upon your fine ass?”

“Ugh, I just went flaccid.”

“I’m confident I can fix that.”

“Fine, fine, whatever,” Hyuck groaned into his hands dramatically. Johnny laughed, pulling his boxer briefs off in one fell swoop. He poked the single freckle on the kid’s left ass cheek.

“Damn… you’re pretty tan for a Korean,” Johnny marveled, leaning down.

“I’m not tan for a Southern Californian.”

Johnny paused, glancing up at the back of the kid’s head,

“You from LA?”

“Fullerton.”

Johnny snorted,

“Close enough. Ah, I didn’t realize we were sworn enemies~ What brought you up here?”

“Didn’t get into Irvine and didn’t want to go to UCLA. Santa Cruz sounded chill.”

“Lucky us, I guess,” Johnny teased, echoing the kid’s earlier statement. “You talk like a NorCal native.”

“Ugh don’t remind me. I swore on my life I’d never say ‘hella’ and now it’s half my vocabulary. I blame Jaemin.”

“Don’t know who that is but I’ll blame him too.”

“You met him though,” Hyuck said, propping himself up on one arm to look back at Johnny with a funny smile. “That first night. He let me dye his hair pink.”

Johnny vaguely remembered, not that he cared to,

“So all your friends just let you destroy their follicles, huh? Are they all trying to get into your pants, or what?”

“It’s a possibility,” Hyuck teased, wiggling his ass in Johnny’s face. “Why? You worried?”

“Not today,” Johnny replied, leaning down to bite right over that single freckle. Hyuck squeaked, then made another noise entirely when Johnny ran his tongue over the bite then down further, perilously close to the line of his ass crack.

“You taste nice,” Johnny teased, leaning back again to grip the kid’s cheeks in his hands.

“It’s- I’m clean,” Hyuck muttered, face buried into the mattress again. Johnny cocked his head,

“You got tested again?”

The last time, after they’d gotten the kid all cleaned up and dressed, Johnny had laid down the rules for their little arrangement.

“We’re meeting again in a few weeks. Don’t fuck any dudes in that time, and if you fuck a girl wear a condom,” he’d ordered. “If you let her blow you, make sure she’s clean before. If I end up with AIDS or chlamydia, or any other fun STDs you're gonna owe me more than just some money, feel? And same goes for me, don’t stress.”

Hyuck had given him attitude, of course - what else was new - but quickly agreed. Johnny wasn’t too concerned after that.

Now, the kid was quiet for a moment, glancing back at Johnny again.

“No - well yes, but that’s not what I meant. I mean… I made sure I was clean down there. Since I’ve never done this before I asked around to some of my friends... and then I read a pamphlet.”

Johnny worked not to laugh, even though he was entirely endeared.

“They have ass fucking pamphlets?”

“Duh, it’s 1995. They have pamphlets for everything.”

“You’ve really done your research. No wonder you got into a UC, top student~”

Hyuck leaned fully on one side, grinning slightly as he looked at him before shrugging.

“I’m used to being good at everything. I figured I should make it easier for both of us. That’s why I practiced fingering myself.” He paused to watch Johnny raise his eyebrows, interested. “It was a lot better after the second time.”

“Mmm, I like a man who takes initiative,” Johnny said, gripping his thighs to turn him fully on his back once more. “But that’s enough self-study, don’tcha think? Let’s test it.”

Johnny waited until the kid nodded and murmured a quiet,

“Okay.”

Then Johnny leaned forward without further warning, engulfing most of the kid’s half hard cock in his mouth and drawing the most satisfying gasp of surprise. He tongued over it leisurely, just enough to wet it, really, before pulling off with a suck and a pop. Hyuck actually shivered, making him smirk as he retreated, reaching down under his bed for his supplies.

He returned with a Mega Sized™ bottle of anal lube and a single disposable glove.

“Planning on playing Doctor?” Hyuck asked, sounding amused as he watched Johnny pull in onto his right hand with a snap.

“Pretty much,” he shot back with a grin. “But if you’re actually asking why the glove - I’m going to have my fingers up your ass and I know I’m gonna want to keep touching you later. I’d rather neither of us get pink eye.”

Hyuck threw his head back laughing at this while Johnny only smiled, running his gloved hand down the back of Hyuck’s thigh, spreading his legs further apart until he could make out the ring of his asshole. It was clean and practically hairless with a few stragglers here and there that told him that Hyuck had probably thought to take care of that as well. Johnny palmed over his balls in passing before placing his thumb gently over the tight hole, earning a clench of just about every muscle in the vicinity from the kid.

“Easy there,” Johnny said soothingly, rubbing his left hand over one leg in attempt to placate. “You already practiced his part, sugar, you know what it’s gonna feel like. This ain’t gonna work out if you’re wound tight.”

Hyuck let out a weak laugh, hiding his face behind his arm in embarrassment.

“God, you really do talk to your lays the same way you talk to your car,” he said, making an attempt at his usual bravado but falling short. Johnny grinned widely as he felt the kid start to relax, massaging around the tight muscle with his thumb. He leaned his head to the side, catching Hyuck’s eye. The kid lowered his arm slightly, pink blush dusted across his nose and cheeks.

God he was fucking adorable. What the fuck?

“I told you. Makes the girls more cooperative,” Johnny teased, wrapping his left hand around Hyuck’s thigh and giving it a provocative squeeze.

“Am I one of your girls?”

“You are today~”

“Only if I cooperate?”

“If you don’t cooperate, you’ll be a bad girl.”

Hyuck snorted at this, relaxing fully as he put his hands behind his head, propping himself up enough to watch Johnny work. Perfect. Johnny lived to perform,

“Just sit back and relax, princess. You’re getting the royal treatment today.”

He angled his thumb around, pressing firmly against the hole but not enough to penetrate. He continued massaging until he felt it start to pucker invitingly. 

“That feels totally weird.”

“Your body decided it wants me, so now for the fun part. We get to slick the situation.”

Johnny leaned down, swallowing his balls into his mouth briefly, earning a low curse and a twitch of his dick before turning to pump out a liberal amount of lube onto his own gloved hand.

“We’re gonna start with this one,” he said, holding his lubed up index finger for the kid to see, “and see how we feel.”

Johnny pressed the pad of his finger against the slightly puckering hole - once, twice - still just applying pressure. Finally he lined it up, pressing the digit in slowly. Hyuck remained relaxed, although one of his legs did twitch against his will. He didn’t make much noise, simply sighing - more with relief than anything. When Johnny managed to get it fully inside, he began moving it back and forth slightly, flexing and unflexing the knuckles. Hyuck squirmed beneath him. Johnny bit his lip watching.

“Ugh that feels so bizarre.”

“Ticklish?”

“Whatever the uncomfortable version of ticklish is.”

“A little discomfort now, tears of joy later.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Ask me again when you’re crying on my cock later on.”

“I’d like to see you-”

Hyuck choked off with a breathy groan, calf and thigh muscles flexing as he nearly pushed himself up off the bed but thought better of it. He grasped at the sheets beneath him as Johnny continued to finger over the spot.

“And there’s the sweet spot, sunshine,” he said, grinning wickedly watching in immense pleasure as Hyuck bit his lip and scrunched up his face as Johnny put unexpected, intense pressure on his prostate. Hyuck was putty in Johnny’s hands and it was enough to make him very hard. “That’s what we’re aiming for, feel me? That’s what all the buzz is about.”

“You’re evil,” Hyuck murmured, eyes still squeezed close. He moaned, long and quiet as Johnny stroked over it repeatedly, letting out a little whimper when he finally relented.

“God, you’re needy,” Johnny marveled, beginning to fuck into him slowly with his finger. “I thought this was supposed to be about me?”

“So did I,” the kid gritted out through clenched teeth, glaring up at him sullenly. Johnny was in heaven. “It was hard to get the angle on myself. I think I just brushed it a few times.”

“Well that’s not what we’ll be doing today,” Johnny announced cheerfully. He pulled his finger out carefully, pumping another handful of lube, twisting his hand over itself until it was coated. He pushed it back in, a little faster, a little more forceful this time. Hyuck made a pretty choked noise and Johnny rested his clean hand over the kid’s stomach. He thrust in a few times before twisting his wrist to draw his finger into a large circle. Hyuck cursed quietly, biting his lip. Johnny was just about to lean down to give some attention to his cock when the kid shot him a vicious look.

“Why are you still dressed?” he demanded. Johnny looked down at himself. He was just in his (now very tented) sweatpants. He rolled his eyes with a grin.

“Alright, alright. You’re such a brat,” he accused mildly, stepping off the bed momentarily to remove the offending article with one hand, kicking it off with his feet. He crawled back onto the bed on his knees, gazing down at Hyuck expectantly with a smile.

“Better?” he asked, finger still flush inside. Hyuck didn’t say anything, attention fixed on Johnny’s dick with a look of moderate concern. Johnny glanced down, snorting.

“Don’t worry, sunshine. We already know it fits in your pretty mouth,” he crooned, all self-satisfaction. Hyuck didn’t say anything, merely fixing him with a judgmental look before opening his mouth as wide as it would go. He held up his hand - index finger closed into a little circle, next to his mouth for a size comparison.

Johnny laughed out loud, purposely curling his finger to press against his prostate again. Hyuck threw his hand down with a choked whine.

“That’s why we stretch,” Johnny pointed out, wiggling his finger around against the firm muscles inside.

“You fucker,” Hyuck managed, sounding slightly out of breath now. Johnny only smirked widely. He braced himself, leaning all the way forward to press kisses into the kid’s stupid face then against his stupid lips. He sat back on his heels, bringing the bottle of lube over with his clean hand, dribbling some directly onto the skin around his finger and onto the others.

“I’m gonna do two, is that okay?” Johnny asked, watching him fondly.

“Yeah, might as well.”

“Well that doesn’t sound very-”

“UGH, yes! Two fingers you dumb bitch! Now!”

“Needy baby~”

Hyuck made a lot of huffy whiney noises as he pushed another finger inside, all of which made Johnny very hot and bothered. He stroked over his own dick a few times with his free hand before leaning down and licking over Hyuck’s cock bottom to top. He was so noisy and expressive. Johnny nearly forgot he was meant to be stretching, focused on drawing out moans and whimpers with his mouth but it was easy enough to get into a good rhythm for both at once.

He could feel Hyuck loosening up basically at the same rate that his cock continued to harden and throb. He dipped lower, seeming how much of Hyuck’s cock he could swallow down at once. A little more, a little more - how much before Johnny would gag and choke?

“Johnny!” the kid chanted desperately, yanking on his hair urgently. Johnny moaned around him and Hyuck whimpered louder. “Johnny, Johnny, fuck! If you don’t stop I’m gonna-”

“Oh?” Johnny asked, pulling off with suction, wrapping his clean hand around it instead. He continued to pump leisurely while Hyuck wiggled and squirmed below him, face flushed. “Do you not want to cum yet?”

“You haven’t even-”

“Oh what a terrible scenario… I guess I’d just have to make you cum twice~”

Hyuck let out an overstimulated wail. Johnny was still fucking his fingers into him while stroking languidly over his cock.

“Do you want to cum? Or do you want me to stop?”

Several moments of indecision and Johnny could tell he was tempted by relief. Hyuck chewed on his bottom lip, huffing and thinking but not fast enough. Johnny made to curl the fingers back toward his prostate but Hyuck grunted, pushing his hips up with his heels, taking Johnny’s hand with him.

“Stop!” he cried and Johnny released his dick immediately. He left his fingers inside, still, as Hyuck gasped for breath, calming down. His erection bobbed idly against his lower tummy as he settled back onto the bed and Johnny placed a reassuring hand over his stomach. Hyuck was tense, almost twitchy - every touch setting him off. Johnny leaned down, trying to avoid brushing his dick as he came back from the brink, kissing and nipping at his soft tummy. Hyuck’s muscles clenched and flexed with every touch at first, every sensation too much. He was a live wire and it took everything in Johnny not to abuse that. Torture wasn’t for first times.

Finally the kid seemed to calm down enough not to orgasm on sight. Frustrated, he reached out for Johnny with both arms, frowning, opening and closing his hands impatiently. Johnny chuckled, propping himself up until he allowed himself to be drawn into the arms of the petulant boy beneath him. Hyuck gripped his shoulders tightly, kissing rough and wet into his mouth. Johnny cupped the kid’s face with his free hand, chuckling as he could still feel the scowl even as they licked into each other.

“Johnny,” he said seriously, between kisses. “This is taking too long, you can’t do this to me.”

Johnny grinned unabashedly, flexing his two fingers that were still buried deep inside Hyuck.

“I’m doing this _for_ you, sweetheart,” he teased, pulling them apart slightly, marveling as Hyuck groaned and clenched around him. “Don’t want you getting hurt.”

“It’s fine, _fuck_ \- it’s fine,” the kid insisted impatiently, reaching down to grab hold of Johnny wrist, holding it in place while he moved his ass to fuck back against him. Johnny let him, of course, watching hungrily. He leaned back, grabbing one of Hyuck’s legs with his clean hand, rubbing his own hard cock into the soft, fleshy underside of the kid’s thigh. He watched as Hyuck twisted and turned his hips, angling Johnny’s hand one way and then the other, so impatient, so determined to open himself up. Fuck it. Fuck.

“Okay, okay, pretty - take it easy,” Johnny cooed, running his hand down the kid’s leg, brushing lightly over his dick, earning himself a snarl.

“Don’t! If you don’t get your dick in me and start getting yours I can’t cum and I am going to murder you,” Hyuck sassed, gripping Johnny’s wrist almost painfully in his insistance. Johnny was torn between working not to laugh and feeling lit on fire.

“You really want it, baby?” he asked, gripping the kid’s thigh tight.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hyuck hissed, still fucking himself on Johnny’s fingers. Johnny pinched the inner flesh of his thigh, resulting in a loud yelp and allowing him to free his hand from the kid’s grip.

Johnny pulled his fingers out slowly, earning a loud noise of complaint that went ignored. He pulled the glove off, flipping it inside out to contain the mess before tossing it over his shoulder without a care. He reached with both hands, yanking the kid closer by the hips. He spread Hyuck’s legs apart, pressing them almost to the bed until he whined at the limit of his flexibility.

“You sure you’re ready?” Johnny asked again, reaching for the lube. He coated his own cock generously, stroking it over as the kid watched, damn near foaming at the mouth the longer Johnny went.

“If you don’t spear me with your cock right the fuck now, I’m leaving,” Hyuck announced, sheets gripped shakingly tight in his hands.

“Music to my ears,” Johnny sang out. He took his dick in one hand, pulling the kid’s ass cheeks apart gently, lining up with the hole. “Patience, princess, this’ll take a sec.”

“Fuck you,” Hyuck huffed, biting his lip as Johnny started pushing in.

“Some other time. For now, you’re mine.”

Hyuck looked up at him then, calm again just for a moment, considering. But then he was huffing and whining and groaning and whimpering as Johnny pushed his cock deeper inside.

He was so noisy and messy and perfect for Johnny. Goddamn.

Johnny reached for the lube once more, squirting a couple of messy pumps directly over Hyuck’s cock, chuckling when he jumped at the cold. Johnny pulled himself flush to the kid’s ass, remaining still while Hyuck’s body accommodated to the intrusion. Johnny stroked over Hyuck’s cock a few times, thumbing over the head and slit until the kid was squirming again.

“Alright move!” he ordered, wiggling his ass as best he could on his back.

“What’s the rush, kid?” Johnny teased, squeezing until Hyuck’s dick nearly slipped from between his fingers. “We’re on my time, right? We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Hyuck sent him a deadly glare until he seemed to realize something. Johnny watched in amazement as his demeanor softened before his eyes, expression relaxed into one of gentle seduction. Hyuck stretched his arms out wide and purposeful, back arching, head thrown back.

“Come _on_ ,” he sighed, drawn out and petulant, looking down at Johnny through half lidded eyes. Hyuck wrapped his legs around his waist tightly. “You’ve had your fun. Don’t you wanna fuck me, daddy?”

The thing was, Johnny knew it was put on. Like obviously he knew.

But that did jack shit to stop it from working like a charm, exactly like the kid wanted.

Johnny wasn’t even aware of the noise he made then, hands gripping hips almost bruisingly tight, thrusting in and out - slow at first, testing, then faster.

Hyuck let out an outrageous laugh that was so loud... victorious, self-satisfied, and more than a little malicious. Johnny thought it sounded beautiful and that’s how he knew he was a goddamn goner. Had been for a while. 

He grabbed the kid’s legs, unwrapping them from his waist carefully, pulling them together against his chest instead. He began pounding into him in earnest, slowing only when the kid offered a noise of discomfort or complaint. Hyuck was so loud, so noisy and expressive, and he was just content to laugh at Johnny. He was enjoying himself and Johnny couldn’t do anything but grin and fuck him. That was more than enough for today.

When the kid began rubbing himself off with one hand, touching and feeling himself up with the other, Johnny decided a little torture wouldn’t hurt.

“Ready, sunshine?” he asked, pausing. He only gave Hyuck enough time to look up at him quizzically before folding him damn near in half with a sadistic smirk. “Now I can hit the sweet spot and see your pretty face at the same time~”

Hyuck didn’t do anything but wail as Johnny angled himself for the kill, continuing to thrust directly against his prostate until he was a blubbering mess in his hands. God, just the way Johnny liked him. It was doing things for him and he felt his own orgasm building. He wanted to tease more, but his brain usually started turning to mush around this stage of the proceedings. He settled for watching Hyuck’s face as it danced between a seemingly endless series of pretty expressions. God he was so-

Johnny groaned loudly, panting as he set Hyuck’s legs back down as gently as he could. Hyuck was watching him, dazed as he pulled out carefully, leaning forward and stroking his cock as he hovered over the kid’s stomach. Hyuck took this as a sign to return to jacking himself, reaching his free hand to find Johnny’s as they both chased their respective orgasms. Hyuck came first, for which Johnny was supremely grateful because the noises he made with his lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed as he ejaculated all over his own chest was more than enough to send him over the edge. Hyuck was still holding his hand as he rode himself through it, making sure to aim directly for the kid’s soft tummy, away from his eyes and face. He wasn’t a monster.

They just stared at each other for a moment, breathing hard, silent until Hyuck finally dropped his hand, flopping back on the bed with a groan. Johnny couldn’t help but grin.

He felt weirdly disconnected from himself for a moment, almost like an out of body experience. He took in the sight before him with renewed perspective.

Hyuck lay there on his back arm over his face, still panting as he came down from the exertion of their little performance. Their combined climax sat mixed together over his stomach and chest, and his hair stuck out at funny angles. Johnny remained on his knees, holding Hyuck’s legs to his chest, massaging his calves with his thumbs as he gazed down at him tenderly.

Johnny was staring. He felt like he just wanted to keep looking at him forever.

“Can I take your picture?” he asked suddenly, setting the kid’s legs down on the bed gently before padding over to snatch his Canon from the top of his dresser. When he turned around, Hyuck was peaking at him from under his arm.

“Why?” he asked, simple, curious.

“You looking like this is worth remembering,” Johnny replied with a grin. He laid there with all the perverse appeal of ruined art. It was delicious.

“Okay,” the kid allowed, letting his arm drop and looking up at Johnny with that signature mixture of trepidation and amused interest as he raised the camera to his eye. He didn’t fiddle long with the settings like he normally would, just making sure he was getting enough light to capture it properly before snapping several shots.

Suddenly Hyuck was laughing. Johnny took a picture of that too.

“You look like a lunatic standing there butt ass naked with a giant camera,” he teased. “Now I wanna take your picture.”

Johnny only smirked, turning to snag his point and shoot from the dresser before tossing it toward Hyuck recklessly. The kid managed to catch it, laughing harder as he began snapping shots of Johnny taking pictures of him.

“True art,” Johnny said, going to return the camera to it’s spot.

“Whoever develops this roll is gonna be in for a shock if they’re paying attention,” Hyuck joked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“I usually develop my film when I have time,” Johnny said, “but I worked at Foto Hut for a summer in high school. It was super enlightening.”

“Gross. You perv,” Hyuck shot back, setting his camera to one side and watching as Johnny returned to him.

“Don’t act surprised,” Johnny teased, crawling back onto the bed, careful to avoid crushing the kid’s softened dick as he plopped down on top of him, wiggling as their cum squelched between the two of them. Hyuck wailed in outrage.

“You’re so fucking weird, what the hell?” he complained, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s shoulders despite his moaning and groaning. “You already showered you dumbass.”

“We can shower together,” Johnny replied casually. “You were already gross, what does it matter if we both are?”

“Why do you like this? Why _are_ you like this?”

“It’s like the fun prize for a job well done~”

“You live in Bizarro World.”

“It’s great, you really like me there.”

Johnny had his face buried in the crook of Hyuck’s neck but he could feel the kid’s jaw working to keep from smiling against the top of his head. He was playing with Johnny’s hair again.

They didn’t say anything for a while, just kinda laying and breathing. Suddenly Hyuck’s stomach growled loudly.

Johnny grinned, nipping at the curve of his shoulder before pulling back to look at him critically.

“Hungry?”

“I haven’t eaten since this morning… just in case.”

Johnny only grinned, pressing a kiss onto his lips.

“Come on, we’ll clean up then I’ll feed you.”

“I don’t want pizza.”

“Your wish is my command, princess.”

In the end Johnny made stir fry, which seemed to meet the kid’s approval. He actually helped cut veggies and meat before hovering obnoxiously, attempting to distract Johnny as he cooked. He asked a million stupid questions and Johnny’s biggest concern was trying to stop himself from smiling so damn wide.

“I’ll set the table. Do me a favor and grab us some drinks, will you? There’s beer or juice, fucking milk, whatever you want.”

Hyuck nodded easily, wandering over to poke around inside the fridge.

Johnny was in the middle of setting up their plates when he heard the garage door open outside, much to his surprise. He glanced at his watch. He hadn’t expected either of his roommates back for at least another hour.

Not a minute later, the sound of the garage door closing again proceeded Jae appearing through the door to the kitchen.

“Somebody’s parked in front of the house so I’m in the driveway. You’ll have to tell me if you gotta leave,” Jae greeted him with a nod, tossing his keys on the counter. He glanced over at the stove, then the table where Johnny was standing. “Something smells bomb, man. You made enough for two?”

“Yep,” Johnny affirmed, popping the p as he nodded toward the fridge. Jae glanced around, confused, just in time to see Hyuck straighten up. He had a couple bottles in his hands, bumping the door closed with his hip. Upon noticing Jae, he offered a casual nod before turning his attention back to Johnny.

“All of your beer looks shitty but I’m guessing you probably like this one,” he said, holding up one bottle, while examining the other closely. “Plus I found this wine cooler in the back that looks kinda tasty…”

Jae stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking back and forth from Hyuck to Johnny to the dinner setup in confusion for a hot minute. Johnny could practically see the gears turning in his puny brain before he finally seemed to stumble upon the correct conclusion.

“Ah… I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said with a smirk, sounding extremely proud of himself. He turned to face Hyuck, looking him over pointedly before shooting Johnny a grin over his shoulder. “Pretty girl you got here. Decided to bring her over to ours this time?”

Johnny only shook his head with a small smile. Idiot. Sure, _he_ knew that Jae was referencing their conversation from the week before but Hyuck didn’t.

He wasn't super surprised, though, that Hyuck took it in stride. The kid's expression turned from unimpressed to intrigued as he cocked his head to catch Jae’s eye.

“You know, as much as I firmly believe all straight dudes are flaming garbage, at least this one’s got taste. I’ll give you props for that,” he said, laying the charm on thick, looking up at Johnny’s friend through his eyelashes. For his part, Jae just sort of froze, smile slowly fading. “I _am_ a pretty girl~ Cindy Crawford, eat your heart out.”

This seemed to have set his roommate short circuiting slightly. Johnny could see him swallow nervously. Well damn, this was gold. Johnny would have to remember this for later - it was prime blackmail material. Not like Johnny could really blame him. Hyuck had an effect on people - Johnny had seen enough to know he was hardly alone in that sentiment. Plus Hyuck’d even managed to reference Jae’s celebrity crush by name, impressive. Johnny was starting to suspect he was a siren or some shit. Maybe a mindreader. It was fun to watch the kid using his powers on someone else for once.

“Hyuck, this is my roommate and - probably against my better judgement - best friend, Jae,” Johnny piped up finally, much to his friend’s relief. “Jae, this is Hyuck.”

“Are you Korean too?” Hyuck asked in Korean after some careful examination. The sudden use of his native language seemed to knock Jae out of it.

“Yeah,” he answered hastily, also in Korean, “I lived there until I was eleven.”

“Ooh, a real life FOB,” Hyuck exclaimed in English before switching back. “Nice to meet you hyung. Or, since you think I’m a girl, should I call you oppa?” His friend choked.

“What? No! No… I- I was just kidding, hyung’s fine,” Jae sputtered weakly. Johnny could see how flaming red his ears were all the way from the table. Hyuck just shrugged, smiling up at him rather devilishly. 

Grasping desperately for a segway, Jae glanced down at the bottles in the younger boy’s hand.

“That’s mine,” he blurted out in English again, pointing at the wine cooler. Hyuck glanced down at it in surprise, shrugging again.

“Do you want it back?” he asked, taking a step forward to offer the bottle. Jae took an honest to god step back and Johnny nearly lost his shit trying to keep from laughing. Oh he was never letting him live this down.

“No, it’s fine. You can- it’s yours,” he replied quickly.

“You sure?” Hyuck asked, tilting his head as he wiggled the bottle temptingly. “If you really want it, we could share-”

“You know, I hate to interrupt you guys and I already ate and I didn’t mean to… I’ll be in my room, have fun,” Jae rambled, turning on his heel and disappearing down the hallway without meeting Johnny’s eye. True comedy gold.

Hyuck hummed thoughtfully as they heard his door slam shut.

“No offense, but your friend is hella weird,” he said matter-of-factly, making his way over to sit beside Johnny at the table.

“You have no clue,” Johnny replied with a grin, ruffling his hair fondly before accepting the beer he was offered.

They ate and talked about stupid, meaningless stuff and a little about stuff that was more important. Johnny managed to wrangle the kid into helping him clean up and wash the dishes which he did begrudgingly, complaining cheerfully the whole time. The mood was oddly light and warm and they ended up back at the kitchen table beside one another, limbs tossed over limbs, hands in hair or on shoulders, chatting about nothing for so long that they kinda lost track. Johnny’s other roommate came home at some point (a rarity in itself), offering them barely a glance but it was enough to draw them out of the weird relaxed bubble they’d fallen into.

“Shit, it’s late,” Hyuck muttered, checking his watch. “I have class in the morning.”

“You should probably get going,” Johnny responded evenly, folding his arms over his chest. Neither of them moved.

“So like. That’s it then…” Hyuck said cautiously. One of his legs was thrown over Johnny’s, kicking idly. He was leaned back comfortably in his chair, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. Johnny reached out one arm and gripped the back of his chair. “We’re square, or whatever.”

“Or whatever.” Johnny confirmed, amused. “That _is_ what I promised. And do I seem like the type of guy to break my word?”

Hyuck snorted, looking down at his hands with a rueful smile,

“Yes. Does that mean you’re gonna change your mind? Come harass me for more?”

Johnny heard the offer - something a little hesitant, a little hopeful. He’d never heard the kid sound like that.

“I don’t need to,” he said. Hyuck looked up at him, perplexed. Johnny looked over at him in thoughtful silence for another moment before breaking into a knowing smirk. “Because you’ll come to me.”

A pause. A laughing scoff. A withering look. A small smile.

“You’re so damn full of yourself.”

“You were full of me too. We should do that again. Plus I’d kinda like to be full of you.”

“One more fucking pun and you’ll never see my ass again.”

“Now _that_ would be a tragedy.”

The kid was smiling now, shoulders relaxed, leg swinging casually again,

“So you’re saying you wanna keep me around?”

“Sounds like.”

“I dunno, that doesn’t sound very convincing~”

“Oooh, no. You don’t get to twist my words against me. That’s my deal.”

“Hmm, I think I’ve done a pretty good job of it already… daddy.”

“You’re a demon.”

“You like it. Ask me to stay.”

“Stay, kid. I want it real bad.”

“Naw, I’m going home. But I’ll call you~”

Johnny leaned his entire body back, groaning loudly. He was smiling stupidly huge. God he was in for it now. Really and truly gone.

Out of nowhere the doorbell rang and they both looked around in surprise.

Within seconds, Jae appeared from the hallway, marching toward the front door and yanking it open in annoyance.

“How many times have I told you not to ring the fucking bell?” he muttered dismissively, grabbing the wrist of the girl with bright pastel makeup, spaghetti strap dress, and butterfly clips in her blonde hair waiting outside.

“As if I even know,” she replied brightly, popping her gum as he pulled her roughly inside, kicking the door shut behind them. Jae was still pointedly avoiding eye contact, but the girl wasn’t. She waved at Johnny, bobbing along behind.

“What’s up Stacy?” Johnny called out with a nod.

“How’s it hanging, Johnny boy? Long time no see. Who’s the baby?”

“His recurring hookup,” Hyuck answered sunnily, clearly amused. Jae notably sped up but Stacy hung back for a second, wrinkling her nose as she looked between the two of them before shrugging.

“Huh. Gay!” she accused cheerfully, waving her free hand before she was pulled out of sight.

Johnny waited until he heard the door close again before he groaned, rolling his eyes.

“God, that’s the chick he calls when the rest of his lays have turned him down,” he announced with some distaste. “Kurt’s gonna be so pissed he came home - I swear they aim for noise complaints.”

“Sounds an awful lot like compensation to me,” Hyuck mused with a smirk. Johnny tried not to laugh.

“I always thought you were very perceptive. God, just shoot me.”

“When does your roommate work?”

“Why?”

“Just answer the question, dweeb.”

“Weekends usually - I think he’s off Monday, Tuesday.”

Hyuck scoffed disbelievingly,

“So he’s gonna keep everyone up coz he’s off tomorrow? What a dick.”

“You don’t gotta tell me.”

“But he works Saturday? I could come over Friday night and get you some pay back.”

“And how pray tell-”

“Obnoxiously loud sex. I used to be in choir, I have the range.”

“How could I possibly say no to such an offer? It’s a date~”

Hyuck paused, taken aback. He scowled at Johnny’s knowing grin. Johnny leaned in, pressing one last kiss to his lips. The kid smiled, then sighed, resigned.

“Fine,” he allowed, fiddling with the string of Johnny’s sweats, before making a face. He was equal parts irritating and adorable. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo... what a time am I right?  
> Sorry if the sex wasn't sexy lol. I literally can't control myself from trying to make it at least vaguely realistic and like I hate using romance novel words so meh.  
> BUT REGARDLESS i hope y'all enjoyed this bomb ass continuation.  
> There will be more to come (lol) at some point. Probably (lol @ me this time) not so soon. But come it shall.  
> With a change of narrator and a VERY unexpected pairing imho
> 
> Let me know what you thought! The comments on the last one had me rolling and really made my day. We're all on the same page here lol.  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech?s=09)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


End file.
